Dray
by DraconisPotter
Summary: Harry and Draco play a variation of "Say Uncle".


Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter

Dray by Draconis

"Say it…"

"NOooo… ummmm, never."

"You can't hold on forever."

"…."

"Come on …Dray"

"Harry… p-please…"

Flashback

Draco lay on the bed waiting for Harry to come home. For two weeks- TWO whole weeks!- Harry and been on a stake out and after only the first day Draco had missed his husband like mad! After two weeks he was ready to invade the stake out and shag Harry on first sight, danger be damned. Now Harry was finally coming home and Draco was pulling out all the stops: putting on that black, lacy piece of fabric that barely passed as underwear, that contrasted his pale skin so well, Harry's favorite cologne (the one that always lit him on fire and guaranteed beastly behavior in the sack), and for good measure, just a few glamours here and there to accentuate Draco's finer features, and for extra motivation (not that he really needed it) an special potion with aphrodisiac properties that Draco had taken just minutes before…. This whole ensemble guaranteed Draco a whole night of being ravished by his usually gentle lion… and maybe even a morning after.

"Uump," the sound of Harry's usually clumsy entrance through the flow alerted Draco of his arrival and sent a shiver of anticipation down Draco's spine and a throb through Draco's quickly hardening prick. Harry wasn't even in the room yet and Draco was ready to come. Just as Draco finished that thought Harry stepped into their bedroom and froze. He stood there gazing at Draco, emerald eyes quickly darkening with lust.

" Welcome home, luvvv…" Draco purred opening his legs so that Harry could see his pink-tinted entrance barely concealed by that poor excuse for a garment that Harry loved oh so much! Apparently that was all Harry could take because the next second he was all over Draco, kissing , licking, biting, sucking every inch of Draco his lips could latch onto. All this while his hands began their trail down Draco's body in a torturing slow pace, stuck between wanting to reach their destination and wanting to savor every inch of that delicious skin.

"Harry…" Draco purred, this time in pleasure.

" Wanna… fuck …you …so… hard." Harry panted into Draco's neck. Draco groaned in response. "I've missed you so… much… Dray." Suddenly Draco's body under Harry's stiffened.

"What's the matter Dray?"

"You. Know. I. Hate. That. Name!"

"Oh come on Dr-" Harry coaxed, his fingers trailing up Draco's naked thigh. Draco shoved his hand off forcefully.

"Not a chance. You've ruined the mood ,Potter." Draco drawled turning away from Harry, now giving him a perfect view of his pert little arse. Not a good move on Draco's part. Harry slide closer behind Draco, wrapping one arm around his waist while laying another hand on a pale arsecheek then aligning his cock with the little juncture between Draco's firmly clasped legs, brushing it against it slightly. Harry smirked he heard Draco's muffled groan.

"So what you're saying Dray," Harry thrust his hips forward, satisfied by the blonde's sharp intake of breath," is that ,no matter what, you won't let me make love to you as long as I call you Dray?" The question was punctuated by another thrust.

But the Malfoy (now Potter) pride persisted.

"Exactly." There was no way Draco was going to sacrifice his pride, even if it meant mind-blowing sex with Harry.

Present

"What was that Dray?" Harry shoved a second finger into Draco's arse, searching for his sweet spot. When he found it he started massaging insistently until Draco was on the brink then pulling away abruptly. Draco was on the verge of tears.

"Please fuck me, love me, for Merlin's sake, just do me!" Draco pleaded. He very much regretted taking that potion now .

"Admit it." Harry demanded.

"Oh for the love of- I don't care about the name anymore! Just hurry, Harry!" He didn't need to tell Harry twice. The sight of seeing his husband spread out for him, face buried in the pillows, begging to be buggered senseless after two weeks of celibacy was driving him crazy. It was a good thing Draco gave up when he did because Harry was just seconds from throwing in the towel himself (not that Draco every needed to know that)! Harry quickly lubed his member then sunk into the hot, wet recess of Draco's greedy channel, causing Draco to sigh with relief and contentment.

"Harry?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Move. NOW!"

Their love-making was the hard and hungry kind that relieved the stress of a long separation from your lover, Harry pounding into Draco for all he was worth and Draco constantly begging for more. Round one ended only when Harry twisted Draco around to face him then began tugging on the blonds cock wrenching his orgasm. Even when Draco's cock gave it's last spurt, Harry continued jerking it, leading to round two.

It was near dawn when the two collapsed togther, tired, sweaty, and completely sated, for now. Harry began to fall asleep when he heard his husbands sleepy mumblings.

"I still hate that name."

Thanks for reading, please review

Draconis


End file.
